1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for preparing an exhibition or fair space within a building or in any case under a roof covering or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exhibitions are generally carried-out within large buildings, generally in the form of sheds of the like, wherein stands, passages between stands, common spaces and services are arranged. While stands are prepared by the single exhibitors, passages between stands, common spaces and services are usually prepared by the fair promoter. Services are normally permanent structures, while the common spaces and passages must be changed at every exhibition not in their location but in their appearance, both for look and practical purposes. In fact each exhibition must have a different look according to different requirements, for instance as the form and location of signalling elements and lighting means.
When the fair promoter leaves uncovered the shed roof or the like, aesthetical problems may arise as this roof is usually too far from the fair floor, as well as practical problems to sustain in the required positions said signalling elements and light means by uprights or the like. If, on the contrary, the fair promoter covers the roof of said buildings by means of a ceiling, this solves the above aesthitical and practical problems, but involves high costs for a full coverage and a heavy work to assemble and then disassemble a ceiling suitable for each particular fair. Such a ceiling is usually mounted at a height over the floor which is lower than that required for the movement of vehicles carrying the stand furnishing components and the exhibited objects, so that the ceiling assembling and disassembling operations must be made respectively after and before the stand preparation and dismantlement, with substantial time losses and difficulties for all exhibitors.